


Gone

by sarcasm_for_free



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Sad Ending, Season 8, or better Sad Endings plural, there's now a lake in front of Winterfell for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_for_free/pseuds/sarcasm_for_free
Summary: First, Brienne was fighting. Then falling. Then gone.





	1. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet duology yesterday after a month of writer's block and a really shitty week, and then grumbled a bit on tumblr about writing death fic (yeah, yeah, I'm still using it). I hadn't planned on posting this, but a few people seemed to be genuinely interested, so I edited it, made a [banner](https://sarcasm-for-free.tumblr.com/post/183293334249/drowning-pulled-under-ficlet-duology), and here it is. You know I'm not a total stranger to writing character death, but usually it's more ambiguous, heroic, or plot-driven. See this as an atmosphere piece ;)

_Waves of blood broke over her head. No amount of kicking and paddling could hinder the mass of dark red liquid from pushing her down and down and down._

_It swallowed her whole._

_When all she saw was crimson and the sticky warm substance coated her eyes, her hair, her skin, she instinctually opened her mouth for a scream, but was silenced by blood flooding her mouth._

The dream, which had frightened her when she’d been a maiden of ten, came to Brienne’s mind, unbidden and with ferocity, as she fell, dazed from the blow she’d taken from behind, in a wide arc to the ground.

Her body hit the surface of the frozen lake. She didn’t even hear it crack, too fast took the crash her and the pieces of ice she had landed on down. The cold, sharp and burning, seized her. She sank into the darkness, her armor weighing her down until black was all she could see.

Blood or water – it filled her lungs all the same.


	2. Pulled Under

He saw her, again and again – fighting, falling, gone.

Jaime threw his left hand out, Widow’s Wail clutched in it, and hit the White Walker behind him with an uppercut. It seemed to him as if the crunch resonated as far back as to the gates of Winterfell, where hell and humanity’s revolution against it had begun all those hours ago.

Jaime looked to his right, cutting down another monster without blinking.

Still and cold rested the lake.

Its surface was cracked, lines crisscrossing along the edges like spider webs till they ended at a broken mess of shards framing a black hole of water. The last place he'd seen Brienne before she had been swallowed.

More White Walkers came from his left side, he cut them down. He screamed. He slayed.

He gave up.

The bite to his neck came surprisingly fast and hurt less than he would have thought. Thrusting his sword up, he pierced through the undead’s skull and yanked himself away.

Jaime felt the blood trickle down his skin in never-ceasing waves.  

Still, he staggered onwards, closer to the lake.

And when his toes touched its rim, Jaime closed his eyes, dropped his sword arm, and listened to the echoes of Brienne's voice ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're not crying too much?


End file.
